


67. That black dress looks stupid, anyway.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://whyshouldmenhaveallthefun.tumblr.com/post/123112727066/just-a-reminder-that-musketeers-ladies">Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week:</a> Day One - Favourite Lady(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	67. That black dress looks stupid, anyway.

Burn the black dress  
It never suited you  
Do not mourn the life  
That was so akin to being dead  
Take up the sword  
You are a born fighter  
Reborn as a fighter  
Celebrate being alive at last


End file.
